Road Trip
by Seillean
Summary: Completely unrelated to my other stories; our girls are badly in need of a vacation and so the open road beckons! A little light Doccubus-reading, just because I can :-) This was a little one-shot but decided to keep going for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Just me.**

 **I've got some serious writer's block on my other story '** _ **Close to Home**_ **', as I've had so much going on lately so thought I'd try starting a little side-project that's a wee bit more happy-sunshine-times and put a bit of positivity out there for you. As it stands, this is just one-shot but there may be room to extend…sound like I'm building a conservatory but never mind! Set just after the end of Season Two but before Hecuba, our girls are in need of a little R &R.**

 **Disclaimer; sadly, I own nothing, characters belong to the wonderful people at Prodigy.**

 **Mild profanity warning.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bo flitted about the clubhouse frantically stuffing things into bags as she went. The haphazard fluffing of cushions created little puff of dust in the air almost in protest at being disturbed after the last couple of years of contented hibernation.

"Kenzi, I can't find them!" she complained loudly, smacking the seat of the sofa in a great sulk.

"Can't find what Wondersnatch?" grinned the compact Russian smugly as she sauntered over still clad in her pyjamas and dragging one of the kitchen barstools behind her, cereal bowl held aloft in her other hand.

"My keys, Kenzi! I can't. Find. My. Car keys!" The Succubus grunted as she continued to rifle around various bits of furniture and the foot-high piles of Kenzi's fashion magazines scattered about their home. Infuriatingly, the younger woman's only response was a giggle before Bo spun on her heel at the sound of jingling coming from behind her.

"Jeez, paranoid much?" Kenzi chuckled, jangling the offending metal rods in mid-air. "You've been spending _way_ too much time with Doc Hotpants- when did you get so uptight?" She said with a grimace, her tongue almost reaching her chin as her face convulsed in only semi-mock disgust.

Bo huffed, one hand thrust firmly on her hip while the other reached out to catch the keys from Kenzi's grasp. She knew she had been acting a little off that morning but it was only because she wanted everything to be perfect and the nerves of spending a whole fortnight with just her and Lauren were beginning to kick in.

"I'm sorry Kenz," she offered placatingly in her best 'humble-pie' tone, "I guess I'm just nervous, y'know?"

Kenzi sighed. She really did wish that Bo was taking this trip with Dyson. She had still never quite gotten used to the stiff-lipped doctor, never mind the fact that as far as she was concerned, Lauren was not to be trusted even as far as her own puny arms could throw her. Couldn't Bo see that the leggy blonde just wasn't right for her when there was a perfect specimen of hot, hot Wolfman Wangness just waiting in the wings for his chance? Still, she knew better than to try and change her friend's mind about this. With any luck, Bo would come to the same conclusion soon enough. It was just a shame that she would probably have to wait until the next time Lauren let them down. With an effort, she swallowed down her immediate response and looked the other woman square in the eye with as much sincerity as she could muster;

"I know sweetie but you'll do great. I'm sure you two will have some hot lurvin' times out there on the open road, stars all up in the sky kinda shit…" she said, waving her hands in the air, milk flying off the spoon still clasped in her mitt in all directions.

"You're right," breathed Bo resolutely, settling her shoulders firmly beneath the half-corseted leather jacket she had opted for the day, "thanks Kenz, you're the best!" she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah…ain't I just." Grumbled Kenzi sardonically but the Succubus barely noticed as she busied herself with her two bags, slinging one casually over her shoulder, car keys now comfortably within her fingers as she seized the straps of the other, slightly heavier one with her free hand.

She _was_ going to have a good time this week, she told herself decisively as she marched purposefully out the door to whatever this trip had in-store for her while Kenzi waved weakly from her perch.

Bo's distinctive canary-coloured Camaro rolled smoothly into view just outside Lauren's Living Room window as she swiftly gathered a final few essentials and stuffed them into her handbag. She took a moment to note that the easy motion of the car probably wasn't a sign of the vehicle's reliability and more to do with the Succubus' own confidence as a driver. She only hoped that the rapidly rusting bucket of a car was up to the several-hundred-mile trek they had plotted. Still, she surmised, even if they did happen to break down in the middle of nowhere, would that _really_ be such a terrible thing? After all, they would have each other.

 _Wait…_ she thought… _precisely. They would have_ _ **each other.**_ She found herself gripped by a sudden moment of lust-filled panic as the idea hit home. She didn't know why this was only just dawning on her. There they would be. Out there in the big, wide, scary world with nothing but the two of them to distract each other. A part of her thrilled by the prospect but the other part of her had become very, very nervous. Would Bo make her bare her soul as well as possibly her body? Would Bo demand that Lauren come clean about her past as the Succubus had to her from day one? The doctor swallowed hard. There was simply no point in worrying about things until they happened.

After the incident with the Garuda and Hale had taken over as interim Ash, Lauren had been quick to plead on his good nature for a brief leave of absence to which he had agreed albeit with a touch more reluctance than the blonde had been anticipating. She had believed their status as friends would allow her some leeway, not to mention her clear statement of loyalty to the cause when she had turned away from her option to run among all the confusion of the previous weeks. She couldn't understand why he'd had to be such a…such… _dick,_ she heard Bo's voice clearly in her mind. _Bo…_

She shook herself abruptly. The Succubus was waiting outside for her, the engine running rather noisily, audible even through the toughened glazing of her apartment. _Tissues, hand-sanitiser, First-Aid kit…_ she ticked off on her fingers the 'essentials' she had crammed into her bag. _Perhaps less of a dirty lovers' getaway and more like picnic for a family of five_ , she mused, a gentle smile gracing her lips. _Maybe someday…_

It was with relief that Bo waved across the driveway when Lauren finally emerged from her apartment, shutting the door firmly behind her with a clunk, trundling a large, green wheelie-suitcase behind her and another rather cumbersome-looking bag hanging heavily from the opposite shoulder. Bo leapt out the driver's side without bothering to open the door and dived round the front of the car to take the hefty canvas sack from the blonde.

"Bo, it's okay, it's heavy." Lauren protested, even after the younger woman had begun to stride off with the bag, awkward shapes jutting out at odd angles through the material.

"It's okay," Bo grunted, frowning out of the doctor's sight as she felt something hard digging into her shoulder blade while she lumbered determinedly towards the car trunk. "Jeez, woman! Just what the hell have you got in here anyway?"

Lauren bit her lip, her face flushing a sheepish red before quietly replying;

"Just some sampling kits," she mumbled, "the geology where we're going is quite unique and harbours some very rare species of bacteria within the moss. I wanted to see if any of it…could be useful…" she trailed off, embarrassed by her own obvious nerd-dom. "But those things sticking into your back are probably coat hangers!" she finished brightly.

Bo rolled her eyes in half-amusement as she turned back to slip past Lauren, opening the car door for her in an uncharacteristic display of chivalry, making a play of ushering the blonde into her seat.

"Honestly?" she said, slipping into the driver's side, "I think I was less weirded out by the sampling kit!" she grinned, brushing her fingers lightly over the hand that rested on Lauren's nearest thigh, letting the other woman know that she was only teasing and that yes, her dedication to the 'Geeky' was utterly adorable before speeding off into a watery Canadian afternoon sunshine.

Lauren shivered a little in the passing breeze, bringing her hands up to rub at her exposed biceps. As it happened, Bo chose that moment to sneak a surreptitious glance in the doctor's direction. She really was spectacularly beautiful, the Succubus decided, as if she hadn't already noticed the fact long ago. But there again, that was exactly how she felt every time she looked at the blonde. Like each time was the first.

They had spoken relatively little since they had hit the road, speeding West out of Toronto. Getting used to each other's company all over again, she supposed. Still, it was a comfortable quiet, each woman simply content to drift aimlessly in their own silent musings for a while. After all, they had a whole fortnight to talk.

"Hey, you cold?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. "Want me to pop the top up?"

"No, I'm okay. I love this actually," Lauren replied, her eyes twinkling in a bright smile, though she did stretch over into back seat to grab an intricately laced stole, draping it gracefully about her shoulders; "the feel of a cool breeze prickling at my skin. It's like the wind just blows everything away and I'm free. No shackles."

"You are free Lauren." Said Bo simply. Lauren only smiled a little sadly in return before uttering a barely audible;

"No, I'm not Bo." And she prayed the Succubus hadn't heard.

Bo had been driving a straight seven and a half hours and Lauren had insisted she take a break, citing a number of statistics on driving fatigue that the Succubus was certain would sound absolutely terrifying if she even understood what the heck the doctor was babbling about. Still, she could not deny that her concentration had started to slip, between the blinding Autumnal sun and the frenzied panic of the morning not to mention that her nerves had kept her awake for most of the previous night, having ended up calling Lauren herself, several times during the evening to check that _yes,_ everything was fine and _yes,_ the doctor still wanted to go with her. Still, she had agreed that the whole point of this little trip was to take things easy for a couple of weeks. They would get as far as they got and that was that. So reluctantly, Bo pulled off the Highway onto a small, bumpy country road that led to a guest house Lauren had been Googling when they reached Sault Ste. Marie.

The Guest House itself, looked idyllic in its own private setting down by a river and surrounded by thick woodland. A perfect place just to recharge their spent batteries for the evening and watch the darkening sky. Bo thought it looked like something straight out of a horror movie but Lauren seemed happy and who was she to spoil that?

When their overly cheery landlady showed them up to their room, however, the Succubus had to grudgingly admit that, although a little dated, it wasn't half bad for something that a load of teenage dropouts might all get murdered in someday and she went off to investigate the shower in the en-suite.

Lauren was vaguely aware of the click and creak of the pine bathroom door followed by the light pad of Bo's bare feet on the thick-piled pink carpet but her eyes were fixed on the constellations making a glorious appearance in the un-polluted skies. Bo was content merely to observe for a few seconds, gently continuing to towel her hair as she did, hunkering against the draft from the open balcony doors into a thoughtfully provided white, fluffy bathrobe.

"Hey," she tried delicately, edging carefully closer to the doctor as though she might startle if she were any louder. The blonde's gaze was soft and she looked so peaceful. Bo felt it a shame to disturb her but the selfish part of her wanted to share in the moment, wanted to be a part of that blissful expression in the woman's features.

"Hey," replied Lauren without turning back but Bo could hear the gentle smile in her voice, obviously open to sharing her space with the Succubus; "Did you know that Pegasus was one of the original forty-eight constellations listed by Ptolemy in the 2nd century?"

"Why no, Doctor, I didn't." Said Bo in amusement, slipping further onto the balcony and settling herself close into Lauren's side.

"She'll be disappearing soon. She only appears from Summer through to Autumn." She continued and Bo thought she could hear a touch of sadness in the older woman's voice. "Every year, I look forward to seeing her."

Bo scrunched her eyes in confusion;

"Wait, I thought Pegusus was a guy."

"That's the beauty about heroes Bo," Lauren chuckled, turning to meet the Succubus' molten chocolate eyes, "they can be whatever you want them to be."

For several instances neither woman uttered a word, allowing the energy to crackle between them. Lauren lowered her hazel orbs to Bo's lips before raising them once more to stare deeply into her eyes once more, seeing the reflection of a thousand ancient lights probably all long-gone by now flickering in the tiny contractions of Bo's irises but in this woman's eyes everything was alive and new. She imagined those stars smiling down on them but the intensity was suddenly too much for her mind to process. She swallowed as she fought to catch her breath before taking Bo's hand tightly within her own, turning to raise their joined hands high above their heads to point to the individual stars that made up her favourite constellation.

"See," she said shakily, "Epsilon Pegasi…uh, that's an orange supergiant…that's the horse's nose…then Markab, Scheat, Algenib and finally the Delta Pegasi." She said, manoeuvring their linked fingers through the air in patterns.

"Uh huh…" gulped Bo, still recovering from the moment herself. Clearly Lauren was holding back and dammit, she needed to know why but she also knew that going into full _bull into china shop_ mode wasn't going to work. Clearly her doctor was going to need some coaxing. Wait… _her_ doctor? When did Lauren agree to become hers? She kicked herself mentally as she struggled to catch up with the blonde's train of thought. She sensed a break in the conversation; "So why don't you tell me why Pegasus is such a hero of yours?" she asked, reaching to up to tuck a stray strand of hair back behind Lauren's ear from where it had fallen in an effort to soften the abrupt change in subject.

"Well," coughed the blonde, "Hippos, or Pegasus, was the perfect balance of divine wisdom and heroic ideals. Pegasus represents everything that is good and honourable but is her…or _his_ " she admitted reluctantly, _"_ own master. He does as he is bid from those who are perceived as more powerful but she/he creates his own freedom and finds respect."

Bo thought she could detect a slight watering around the blonde's eyes as she stared off into the distance and happened upon a theme that had been slowly emerging throughout the day. She shifted her body towards the other woman and switched hands, replacing the one Lauren held with her other while she raised her now free hand to the blonde's shoulder.

"You'll always be free with me Lauren. You know I don't see you that way."

"But Bo," the woman's voice broke as she met Bo's warm gaze, "we would never be accepted. You must see that."

Bo shook her head vehemently;

"I don't care. Like it or not, you're stuck with me Doctor." She grinned winningly though her tone brokered no room for argument. It was all the persuasion Lauren needed to break her own rapidly weakening willpower. Without another word, she leant forward and pressed her lips to those of the waiting Succubus'. It was light and gentle but Bo thought it was the most delicious taste she had ever known and she decided she could never get enough of it. She returned the caress eagerly, reaching around Lauren's neck to pull them closer together, feeling the heat of their meshed bodies through the poufy dressing gown, distantly aware of the ties slipping open and the chill of the night air gracing her thighs. Their parting and the need for oxygen was highly begrudged, the two of them remaining as close as their respective clothing would allow.

"Lauren, I want you to know, we can take this as slow as you need. I don't need anything here except you. Here. With me. Where you belong."

Lauren did not speak but led Bo back into their room, shutting out the night behind them and turning off the lights as they went.

"So…you're telling me Pegasus was a hippo now?" asked Bo confusedly.

Lauren chuckled heartily, grateful for the lift in tension and proceeded to pull Bo over to their shared bed where she continued telling her bedtime stories until the wee hours of the morning. After all, they had plenty time.

 **Bit sappier than I normally write but I needed a little sweetness tonight. Hope you enjoyed my fluffy musings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I have to say I am so delightedly surprised by the warm reception this little ditty has received. I've still got a giant case of writer's block on** _ **Close to Home**_ **so thought I'd give you another leg to our girls' road trip. Plus, I think we could all do with an extra injection of sap these days! A massive thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed/followed- nice to see some familiar names; Joannrbb, Dragonly00, Bahh & Mustwe and big welcome on my crazy but happy little wagon to Reikilady, , Monstermommy101 & Eric.**

 **Enjoy guys! Spread the fluffy love!**

 **Chapter Two**

Bo shot up in bed on feeling the coolness of the sheets beneath her outstretched hand, the now empty space beside her where the achingly comforting warmth of a certain blonde had been only a short time before. Blinking dazedly at the old-fashioned radio clock flashing an alarming red she took a second to get her bearings in the unfamiliar room. Sunlight streamed in through the floor-to-ceiling balcony windows that remained closed from the night before. Bo listened hard but there was definitely no sign of Lauren's gentle presence in the room. _She's gone,_ she thought frantically, feeling a surge of blind panic envelope her chest. In that brief moment, a tempest of paranoia began to swirl through her brain, each idea more awful than the last until her fears began to spiral; _Where the hell did she go? Did something make a grab for her while we were sleeping and I missed it? Did she just decide to make a run for it during the night? What if none of last night was real? What if I was just her ticket to freedom? Had Kenzi been right after all? Did_ _ **I**_ _do something wrong? Oh god, what have I done?!_

Her fingers flew to her face and she began to rake desperately through her hair, her heart threatening to pound its way out of her chest. She needed to calm down. Carefully, she thought back over the previous few hours, willing her unruly imagination to slow its relentless pace. She couldn't remember any obvious indication that Lauren was upset or had any intention of disappearing. _Then again, it wouldn't be the first the she had misread the mysterious blonde's agenda now, would it?_ The little voice in the back of her mind noted snidely.

In fact, aside from a few stolen kisses and touches, they had spent the night entirely chaste, Bo determined to allow Lauren complete control over however fast or slow she wanted to go. So instead of making mad passionate love with wild abandon, they had spent the night getting to know each other on equal terms as two people should without either the imminent threat of annihilation or the memory of Nadia's ghost looming over them. They talked until the small hours of the morning, exchanging childhood stories, their hopes and dreams, shared regrets and the terrors that tormented them in their darkest hours. It was a new experience, sure; intense in its own way but it had also felt so… _normal._ Perfect, actually.

For the first time in she couldn't remember how long, Bo's hunger had not been the driving force behind her heart. She had to admit, that for someone who had always been so fiercely independent, learning that she needed to feed off others just to survive had been a bitter pill to swallow. For a long time, it had left her feeling like a leech but with the help of her friends she had slowly started to come to terms with it.

Oddly enough, she found she had little desire to feed from Lauren. Or at least not in the same way. Her relationship with Dyson had begun out of the necessity of satisfying her cravings, the need to survive. Eventually it had developed into a sort of dependency. When she looked back now, she couldn't help but feel a little bit disgusted with how much she had come to rely on the Shifter, however well-intentioned. No, everything was so different with the beautiful blonde doctor; her support was quieter, less obvious perhaps but steadfast all the same. With Lauren, Bo dared to dream of romance, all that old-fashioned courtship stuff…a future with a white picket fence.

Still, she was nothing if not a realist. She knew that at some point on this trip her hunger would once again gradually start to rear its ugly head. She knew she would have to stop off to pick up the occasional _snack,_ she thought wryly. That was her way of trying to normalise it, she guessed. A part of her still hated it, hated to admit to the necessity of having to feed elsewhere if she would not take from Lauren but she hated the thought of putting the other woman under pressure to _perform_ even more.

 _That's if she even comes back,_ her little voice nagged again sourly but then just as the thought crossed her mind there came a loud clunk, followed by the creek of the bedroom door being unceremoniously shunted open. Bo's eyes instantly widened in incredulous relief at the sight of the very woman shuffling through the doorway, jostling two steaming mugs of coffee and a mountain of freshly-baked pastries while simultaneously trying to manoeuvre the old-fashioned brass key from the lock.

 _"Y'know, it's just as well surgeons require a steady hand! Not that I could really call myself a surgeon per se but…I have had to perform a few emergency procedures that weren't strictly procedure but…"_ she heard Lauren ramble on good-naturedly. Bo, however, remained fixed in place on the bed, stunned into disbelief after having pessimistically convinced herself that Lauren had made a run for the hills.

 _Of course she came back you idiot!_ She kicked herself.

"I hope you're hungry, Bo." Lauren's voice floated through as she finally managed to kick the door shut behind her, still without spilling any of the precious liquid, the thick carpet making the movement twice as difficult where it scraped across the floor. "Mrs. M downstairs sent…" She trailed off as she caught the look on Bo's face and her eyes immediately darted around the room for some Fae threat that the Succubus had had to fend off all on her own while Lauren fetched croissants! "Bo, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned when the Succubus was still yet to utter a word. Bo only continued to stare at her, warm curious eyes transfixed on the unusually casually dressed woman in front of her. The Succubus took a second to take in the loose white shirt, her honey-coloured waves lightly tussled, the low-slung bootcut jeans, all the way down to the low-heeled tan boots. How could this woman look so relaxed, standing there holding a hearty breakfast in those skilful hands and yet still be utterly breath-taking at the same time?

"I thought you'd left." She finally answered in a small voice.

"What?" replied Lauren, confusion knitting her eyebrows as she came to sit next to Bo on the bed, placing her precious cargo on the nightstand. "Honey, why on Earth would you think that?"

"I don't know, I guess I panicked," said Bo uncertainly, "I woke up suddenly and you were gone. The sheets were cold beside me so I guessed you must have left a while ago. I just…I'm so sorry Lauren." She finished miserably, hanging her head, embarrassment leaving her unwilling to meet the other woman's level gaze but Lauren was far from angry or disappointed. In fact, she felt thoroughly contrite. If she were completely honest, given her behaviour in the recent past, it was perfectly understandable that Bo would come to that conclusion and the thought made her sad. Tentatively, she reached out her fingers to softly urge Bo's chin up to face her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Bo," she began. "I went out early this morning for a walk in the woods. I just wanted some fresh air. It's been a while since I had to chance to enjoy the birdsong, the rush of the stream. You looked so peaceful here that I didn't want to wake you, you were so tired last night. On the way back I thought I'd bring you some breakfast before Mrs. M cleaned it all away. Turns out we're the only guests anyway," she chuckled, "it's all freshly baked in-house so if we didn't eat it then it would all go to waste anyway. I think she's baked enough to feed a small army but then I told her you were a hungry girl." They shared a grin as Lauren slowly realised what she'd said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay Lauren, I overreacted this morning. These do smell really good though," she said, changing the subject. Her mouth-watered as she eyed the delicious-looking golden pastries piled high on the top plate. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee, warm fluffy muffins, croissants and other delightful treats that the Succubus couldn't even begin to pronounce was heavenly. The two women exchanged a warm glance while Lauren proceeded to offer one of the now cooling coffee mugs to Bo while she busied herself with sliding another plate out and divided up their shared bounty.

Conversation after that was quiet but easy, a few words murmured about their plans for the day; the aim was to reach Thunder Bay by the evening. An easy poodle of around eight hours from where they were but Bo had no interest in merely pelting along the highway. After all, what was the point in that? They would find a nice stop somewhere for a picnic lunch, provided the weather held, that was.

A few minutes later and Bo flopped back against the headboard, replete; half of their meal still left behind on the giant plates.

"Mmph, Good?" Lauren mumbled around a final mouthful of flaky, buttery goodness. The Succubus nodded in satisfaction, patting her stomach contentedly.

"Hell yeah! The house might be creepy but that old lady can bake!" she said, "I really love those little square ones with the sticks of chocolate in them."

"Pain au Chocolat," explained Lauren, "not the healthiest of breakfast items but…" she shrugged, making the most of her last sips of caffeine.

"Hey, think we have anything to wrap the rest of these up in? We could take them in the car for munchies." Asked Bo brightly, not wishing to waste the remaining tasty morsels.

Lauren paused for a moment before her eyes lit upon an idea;

"I have the perfect thing!" she said, raising a finger. "Let me grab the car keys a sec…and I promise I won't go anywhere." She added teasingly.

"Oh, Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Doctor!" called Bo to Lauren's back as she finally hopped out of bed to throw some clothes on. She was just putting her hair up in a high ponytail when Lauren re-emerged carrying what looked like the fanciest Tupperware dish the Succubus had ever clapped eyes on. Taking it gingerly between her fingertips, she turned it carefully, inspecting the fancy clips around the edges and the used specimen labels complete with struck out lettering stuck firmly to the lid while Lauren slipped into the bathroom.

"Uh, Lauren, did you just get this from your science kit?" yelled Bo over her shoulder, holding the tub at arm's length as though it contained a source of concentrated uranium.

"Yes dear," replied Lauren, the humorous tone clearly discernible even through the distinct scrape of brush on tooth. * _swish, swish, spit*_

Bo continued to eye the container suspiciously, looking up to find her blonde companion leaning with her arms folded on the bathroom door frame, a look of tolerant amusement crossing her features. "Something you'd like to ask me Bo?" she said innocently. The Succubus swallowed, trying desperately not to look like a complete wimp she felt.

"Umm, well, has this had something icky in it lately? Or, actually, ever? I don't think I really wanna be picking the goo from of one of your lab experiments out of my food." She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's a specimen case, Bo," replied Lauren with a sultry sense mischief, sashaying towards the other woman intently, valiantly hiding her glee at Bo's obvious consternation before taking the tub and scooping up the remaining delicacies in a great swoop, securing the lid tightly much to Bo's horror.

"Lauren, I don't-"

"Last week it contained specimens of edible flowers that I was trying to cross-pollinate at the behest of the Ash's kitchens" she interrupted with a knowing grin and handing the box back to Bo. _"Apparently, he thought chef's food was becoming bland!"_ she laughed as she returned to the bathroom, leaving Bo to gawk at the woman's unexpected display of sauciness. Kenzi had it all wrong, Lauren knew _exactly_ how to get a rise out of someone!

The road heading towards Thunder Bay straight out of Sault Ste. Marie was proving decidedly twisty-turny and Bo was glad she wasn't having to navigate this particular stretch in the dark, she only hoped the road would get straighter once they started approaching their destination when the light did start to fail. She had to admit though, the winding curves had certainly provided some spectacular views of Lake Superior along the way and getting to share it all with the special person sitting beside her was the icing on the cake.

After about an hour or so of sharp hairpin bends and tight corners Lauren spotted a sign for Agawa Bay ahead and something in her gaze lit up.

"Oh Bo, it's such a shame we came along here in October. I'd love to see the Agawa Pictographs someday but the viewpoint only opens May to September." She said with just the slightest pout. Now if Lauren hadn't started enthusiastically rattling off her numerous facts about the First Nations tribe Ojibwa of the Anishinaabeg and how the Great Lynx they depicted in stone known as Mishipeshu was actually a very early species of Fae then she would have no-doubt noticed the playful glint in the Succubus' sideways glance, that devious little smirk she got when she knew she was about to break the rules and damn the consequences. This was Lauren's trip and if she wanted to go clambering over a load of old rocks with fancy pictures on them then that was precisely what they were going to do.

About half an hour later Bo found the turn-off she was looking for and pulled into a dirt track a little way past the sign for Agawa Rock. Just because the _official_ trail route was closed didn't mean they couldn't pick their own way through the trees down to the shoreline.

"Bo? Why are we stopping? Do you need to-"

"Shh!" Said Bo, pressing a finger to her lips. "You said you wanted to see some old rocks so we're going to see some old rocks" she stated firmly.

"But Bo, we can't!" the blonde squeaked and Bo huffed.

"Well, I'm going anyway. Are you really just going to let me wander all around the cliffs by myself? I mean, anything could happen to me out there all alone." She said plaintively before clambering out of the canary Camaro.

"Fine!" grunted Lauren, "I'm coming!"

"Bet your sweet ass you are!" blurted Bo, slightly more lasciviously than she'd intended as she hooked her hand around Lauren's. "Sorry, I guess that didn't come out right" she blushed. Lauren merely intertwined their fingers and wondered when they had suddenly gotten so precious with each other.

Over the next half hour, the Succubus tugged her along through the dense brush towards where the tourist trail picked up. At the very end where the trees met the cliff and the view cleared to the spectacular backdrop of Lake Superior in all its glory, Bo hopped over what seemed to her to be the most utterly ineffectual little wooden gate before turning back to help Lauren lift herself over, leading them both down the narrow, treacherous path along the cliff face.

Fortunately, it was another crisp, clean Autumn day and the lake was unseasonably calm otherwise the doctor would never have let the pair of them get this far. Carefully, they edged their way along the cut stone walkway and even Bo found herself marvelling at the ancient tan-coloured images, listening carefully to each of the blonde's carefully modulated explanations of each depiction. Yet again, she marvelled at the way this woman's mind worked, the way her mouth wrapped around the longest words with ease, the way her tongue danced over each syllable with the greatest eloquence. She found it completely beguiling. So wrapped up was she, that she barely noticed when Lauren offered to turn back. Lauren stared at the Succubus with something akin to awe;

"My god, you were actually listening to me." She said, still somewhat taken aback.

"I always listen to you Lauren," she replied warmly, "granted, I might not always understand the things you say" she chuckled, "but I'll always listen."

Once again in the most surprising of times, the sparks begun to fly. Here on this breezy Cliffside where the railing rattled and the water began to lap a touch more vehemently against the shoreline, where the echoes of ancient ancestors still whispered to those who would listen the pull between the two women crackled, seeming to burn ever brighter, drawing them inexorably closer until-

"Oy! What are you two doing down there?!" Came an angry voice from somewhere up above. Shielding her eyes with her hand, Lauren could just make out the uniformed figure of a park ranger emerging from the treeline, presumably out on a random patrol.

"Bo, I told you this wasn't a good idea," warbled Lauren nervously.

"Run!" shouted Bo, laughing loudly to the tune of the man's grunts of protestation as she grabbed the blonde's hand and the pair of them scarpered back along the path towards the woods.

They were decidedly out of puff by the time they reached the car and screeched off into the waiting sun, both women giggling like schoolgirls. It was a moment Lauren would remember and be grateful for the rest of her very human life.

Thunder Bay proved to be yet another very picturesque stop for the night. After taking a final leisurely drive around the bay itself they finished the day by sharing a wonderful dinner in a rather swish restaurant in the centre of town at Lauren's insisted expense. She was determined that as Bo was doing all the driving, her contribution to their trip would be the feeding and resting of her… _girlfriend?_ In wishful thinking terms, perhaps but it was probably too soon to be thinking like that, she chided herself.

The hotel they had chosen for the night was as swanky as the guesthouse in Sault Ste. Marie had been dated and plain. After their adventure earlier, Lauren thought Bo deserved to be especially pampered and she'd secretly booked them both an indulgent massage for the following morning before they set off again for the next stop.

They walked the short stroll back to the hotel from the restaurant hand-in-hand, enjoying the simple pressure of their intertwined fingers that implied a closeness that had yet to really be discussed.

"Bo?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for today, I mean. I had such a wonderful time." She said, leaning into the Succubus' face with an indulgent smile.

"Hey, I was impressed! Never knew you could be such a _troublemaker!"_ Bo teased back, holding up her free hand. For longs moments, Lauren didn't say a word and yet again Bo had the sneaking sensation that she was missing something. She'd heard that most people had hidden depths, that still waters ran deep and all that stuff but this woman was an echoing well all to herself and Bo wondered if she would ever find the bucket or if she'd spend the rest of her days helplessly tossing away her pennies.

"Well, it's been a long time since I had the chance to be a rule-breaker" said Lauren thoughtfully.

"No, I guess not, huh? How'd it feel?" Bo slipped a sideways glance, ruefully aware of how pleased with herself she was at the perpetual smile that had yet to leave the blonde's face since their morning escapade.

"It felt good," she admitted, "I love it and I love-" she stopped herself short. Just what _had_ she been about to say? Luckily, Bo didn't press the matter, quite content with the doctor's almost slip.

The rest of the evening passed easily, Bo ruminating over Lauren's near-revelation as she held her in her arms through the night, happy just to watch her would-be lover sleeping soundly. _Yes,_ she thought, _that was enough…for now, anyway._

 **Hope you enjoyed that folks. Also, just to be clear, I DO NOT advocate breaking and entering as an acceptable pastime, haha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

 **Wow, it's so lovely to see some familiar names adding their follows & reviews to this little story as well as some new readers hitching up to my merry wagon! Arrasto, Dragonfly00, Joannrbb and FrenChi, so happy you've hopped onto this one, you know I always love and appreciate your messages. I've said it before and I'll say it again- I genuinely do have the best readers on FF. This is definitely a much lighter read than my other stories but like Arrasto said; I've gone for more of a 'feel good' vibe. Alienor26, thank you too, your thoughtful review really made me smile. It's so great to know when people are enjoying your writing. **

**I really don't do Valentine's Day but I think you all deserve a little Doccubus-lovin' so here's another chapter to (hopefully) bring everyone some happy-times.**

 **Chapter Three**

The gas pedal was stuck fast between the car floor and Bo's booted heel where it had stolidly remained for nearly eight hours straight. Lauren's gaze kept flicking concernedly to the side, trying her level best to remain calm, all the while attempting to gauge the other woman's state of mind. The Succubus had barely broke breath to her since that morning and the doctor could not, for the life of her, figure out where it had all gone wrong. The situation flummoxed her and Lauren did not like things that didn't make sense.

The day had started off so positively too. She had surprised Bo with a trip to the spa before they checked out of their luxury Thunder Bay hotel. It had been such a wonderful, relaxing experience, or so she had believed, anyway. The two of them unwinding next to each other, simultaneously enjoying hot oils rubbed into the skin, close enough to just about reach out and twine the very tips of their fingers while the masseuses worked around them. It was intimate yet tantalising. Comforting but at the same time wickedly thrilling. But now as they sped along the highway, the delicate mood of pre-breakfast seemed to have evaporated away into an almost angry fervour, the bright yellow Camaro tearing up the road with a dangerous edge.

"Bo, you can slow down, we're coming up to Winnipeg" said Lauren tentatively. Bo continued to stare ahead at the rapidly shortening tarmac ahead, not chancing a glance at the ever-increasingly woman beside her.

"We're not stopping at Winnipeg" she said firmly.

"Bo, you've been driving for almost eight hours straight. You have to take a break sooner or later!" the blonde insisted.

"I am not staying in Winnipeg. I don't like Winnipeg." The Succubus growled. Lauren couldn't help but wonder if this sudden dislike was genuine conviction or if Bo was just in one of her obstructive moods.

"Fine," she replied, crossing her arms tightly around her middle as she flopped heavily back into her seat, "let's stop at Brandon then, it's only a little further. Bo? Please, you need to rest" she pleaded.

"Nope, we're carrying on to Regina, I wanna at least get us over the border" said Bo.

"Bo, that's ludicrous! Regina is still hours away and you're already exhausted and yes, I can see it in your eyes even though you've barely looked at me since we left the hotel!" Replied Lauren, flinging her hands up incredulously. Bo heaved a sigh and blinked at dry eyes.

"Fine, you win. We'll stop at Brandon" she gave-in reluctantly. "But I really wanted to get us out of Manitoba and into Saskatchewan by tonight."

"But why Bo? I thought we agreed we didn't need to rush this trip" asked Lauren, confusion evident in her scrunched features. Bo huffed;

"Because the whole point of this trip was so you could do some exploring around Alberta. You wanted the do the whole 'science-thing' up in the mountains," she said, lifting a hand from the steering wheel to make little air quotes, "and I want to make sure you get as much time up there as you can before we have to turn back."

Lauren gawped in consternation for several moments before finally finding the words to respond. There was a faint glimmer of truth in Bo's statement, she was sure that yes but she was also certain that she was still only getting half of the story;

"Bo…that _I_ get as much time up there as possible? That _I_ can go exploring? Bo, the whole point of the trip was to be with _you!_ Not for me to just go running around conducting experiments. I want to be here with _you._ You really think I've come all this way just using you as my chauffeur? I thought you knew better Bo." She finished desolately. "What's really going on here?" she asked, slightly afraid of what the response would be if she were honest.

Instead of replying, the Succubus remained silent, eventually drawing to the conclusion that this really wasn't a conversation she wanted to have while driving;

"Not right now, Lauren. Please?"

It was the hushed cry in Bo's voice that gave the blonde pause enough to grant the other woman's quiet request.

"Okay" she offered before turning back in her seat to stare out the passenger side window. The next couple of hours until they reached Brandon passed in uneasy silence.

It was getting late before the Camaro doors finally popped open, letting in some much-needed crisp night-time air into their lungs. It was fairly obvious that Bo was far too tired to go traipsing around the town in search of a decent hotel so for the sake of one night, they pulled into a decent-ish looking motel just off the highway. It wasn't much but it was clean and relatively comfortable. Chip, the guy on the front desk when they turned up asking for one double room had eyed the two beautiful women curiously at first and then somewhat lasciviously. Lauren couldn't wait to walk away but something in Bo's gaze lingered just a little too long. Even the doctor knew that Chip was hardly the Succubus' type. His appearance as an individual could be quickly summed up into the words "oversized lump of sweaty grease" but his leering stare had entranced something in Bo and Lauren's medical brain clicked into hypothesising mode. Meanwhile, the longer Bo entertained his attentions, the larger Chip's grin grew.

"Uh, Bo?" she questioned, eventually hooking the Succubus' notice and nodding over her shoulder towards the hall.

"Yeah, right there" Bo replied distractedly, tagging behind Lauren down the corridor like a reluctant child being taken grocery shopping.

Lauren clicked the key card in the door and quickly dropped her bags just inside the entranceway. She didn't know what kind of security system the motel employed but she doubted it was very comprehensive so neither women felt very keen on leaving anything in the car. Fatigue kicked in the blonde immediately lolloped face-first onto the bed. _She'd say one thing for this place, the bed was certainly springy!_

Somewhere behind her, Bo dodged the shoes that Lauren flicked off her feet, travelling through the air to land with two loud thuds onto thinly carpeted concrete. She could hear the Succubus' deceptively light steps followed by the click of car keys meeting the bedside cabinet.

"I, uh, think I'll just head into a shower. Y'know, wash off the day. Can still feel those oils sticking to me from this morning." The nervous stammer in Bo's speech was highly uncharacteristic. _Very un-Bo like,_ Lauren thought.

"Bo?" the doctor asked, coming to sit in the centre of the narrow double bed with her arms wrapped around knees that drew tightly up to her chest. The Succubus had the good grace to pause and turn to face Lauren, finally meeting her eyes for the first time in many hours. Lauren hadn't realised how much she'd missed those deep chocolate orbs until that moment.

"Lauren, I can't…I can't do this with you." She said lamely and Lauren felt something inside of her break. _What couldn't Bo do?_ But before she could enquire further the Succubus was gone while spray of running water and the slap, slap, slap of soapy lather could be heard from the firmly shut door to the en-suite.

Lauren had already turned the lights off and lay with her back to the bathroom by the time she felt the bed dip with a familiar weight behind her.

"Hey…I'm sorry," she heard the Succubus whisper. For long moments, Lauren couldn't quite bring herself to answer. Something in Bo's words earlier had cut something of her. Not just her tone before she had dipped into the shower but also what Bo had said back in the car. As if she had suddenly decided that she was now simply running Lauren on an errand and nothing more. As if the time they had spent together had meant nothing. She swallowed hard against the tears stinging her eyelids as she felt the other woman shift onto her back, presumably believing the blonde was asleep, or else assuming that she was simply ignoring her but was unwilling to try any further. But eventually Lauren's inquisitive mind and her desire to understand the world around her won out;

"You're hungry, aren't you?" she murmured into the darkness, quietly waiting for a response, uncertain if one would be forthcoming. The answer, when it came, was a simple one.

"Yes."

Lauren rolled onto her back and joined Bo in her staring up at the ceiling, aware of the warmth radiating off the soft, womanly curves beside her. Lauren had always appreciated Bo's physique in so many ways. The Succubus was strong but she was also very soft and feminine in all the right areas. She was slim but not skinny. A defined musculature but without the hard, chiselled edges. The very epitome of the sensual woman and Lauren loved her. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she finally opted to steeple her fingers above her stomach as though she were about to conduct a scientific enquiry. _Perhaps professional detachment might help,_ she thought.

"I want to help you Bo" she tried softly.

"Well you can't!" bit Bo, her breathing harsh in the evening quiet. "Sorry," she continued, "I just…I thought I could do this. I thought I could be okay but…"

"But you're not," Lauren finished gently, deliberately injecting some calm into the conversation, "what can't you do Bo?"

"This," Bo sighed, shaking her fingers out in front of her, "us. It's too hard."

Lauren took a second to try and process what was going on, analysing the discussion as she would a chemical interaction;

"Bo…where has all this come from? I know you need to feed. I've always known that. I don't understand what's suddenly changed for you."

"It was this morning," Bo grumbled, realising that the doctor would not let this go until she understood exactly what was going on _and well she should,_ that pesky little voice niggled at her, "when we got that massage. I guess, being there…with you…it sparked something in me. Something I wasn't prepared for. All of a sudden I was so damn hungry and it just built and built. I haven't felt so out of control since, well, since we first met and it scared the hell outta me. I just got so angry."

"I'm sorry Bo. I thought it would be a nice surprise, I never thought…"

"It was," the Succubus interrupted gently, "it was an amazing surprise Lauren."

"Hmph," the blonde scoffed, "well, that's good to know but I'm still sorry you couldn't talk to me about it."

"I was embarrassed, Lauren" said Bo, grateful that the doctor's very human vision wouldn't allow her to see the flush in her cheeks through the night gloom. A semi-comfortable silence stretched on between them as each woman became lost in her own thoughts.

"Bo? What did you mean when you said you couldn't do this?" Lauren asked, "I mean, I get why it took you by surprise this morning but…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"I guess I mean I can't do this _to_ you, Lauren. The need to feed came so fast and sharp and I didn't have any other options. It wasn't like I could just grab a quick 'snack' on the road. I can't feed off of you. I won't. But then…if you and I…I won't put you through that."

Lauren frowned.

"Won't put me through what hon?" she prodded gently.

"I won't put you through an endless parade of lovers. Lauren, if we were together, I wouldn't want anyone else. I _don't_ want anyone else," she corrected herself hastily, "I don't want to flaunt an endless stream of other people in front of you. I just want you." She finished quietly.

Lauren's next words came from a place of only kindness as she willed her voice not to break;

"Are you still hungry?"

Bo was almost afraid to answer but neither could she lie to this beautiful human beside her.

"Yes."

Neither spoke for the longest time and Bo was beginning to think that perhaps the good doctor had finally drifted off;

"Feed from me, Bo."

"Lauren, I-"

"Bo, feed from me." Lauren insisted, quelling Bo's protests. The Succubus felt the powerful pull of the blonde's words, the irresistible call in an offer that was utterly sincere, she knew that. "I'm a doctor," she continued, her verbal assault rapidly breaking down the other woman's defences, "I'm your friend and…you're in pain. I think you should let the woman who loves you help you."

The slight rustle of the bushes getting swept about in the light breeze outside the window, the tiny lift of the bedroom curtains from the draught coming in via cracked window frames and the cool of the blue LED lamp on the front on the television all suddenly seemed to become very acute in Bo's senses as she absorbed Lauren's words, feeling her instincts beginning the gradual takeover of her logical mind.

"Are you sure?" she asked one final time with a last vestige of concern. Instead of replying, Lauren turned onto her side and slid closer to her lover's body, pressing her lips to Bo's with clear intent, casting all of their shared doubts and fears aside in one moment of blissful perfection.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready yet to…you know," she said, lifting her eyebrows euphemistically, "not here, not like this…" she said, her voice dropping with a sense of self-disappointment but Bo merely tucked her finger under Lauren's chin and urged her upwards once more;

"Hey, it's okay. I get it. Motel in the middle of nowhere, not exactly a classy night of romance and I do want to give you that. Sometime." She said and Lauren could just make out the barest twinkle of a smile in the other woman's gaze.

"I know I can't sustain you Bo. That's a reality we can deal with someday in the future. But I can take the edge off for you…if you let me? I need to do this, Bo. I don't fully understand why but I do."

The Succubus nodded thoughtfully;

"I think I get it. I think you're need to do this for me is the same reason I've never wanted to feed from you before."

Lauren returned the nod in agreement and once again reached forward to brush warm lips against Bo's. The kiss began slowly but quickly built in intensity, Bo swiping her tongue delicately across the blonde's lower lip, seeking entrance. As Lauren allowed her to deepen the kiss there was a brief jolt of surprise, followed by a delightful tingle as blue energy began to flow, tentatively at first, from somewhere deep inside of her. Lauren slid a hand round the back of the Succubus' neck, encouraging her to keep going, that she was okay, that she trusted this woman more than anything and that she knew with all her being that Bo would never let any harm come to her. She was safe here. She was home and yet free all at the same time.

Bo became more confident, pulling just enough Chi to satisfy her cravings without putting the woman she loved in danger. As she eased back just a fraction, bringing their kiss and her feed to a steady end, she eyed the other woman in sheer amazement. She had finally felt that endless well of love from which all of Lauren's actions had sprung. She knew then that whatever past hurts had come between them, it had never been malicious. The woman just didn't have an evil bone in her body and Bo suddenly felt profound regret for ever doubting her. She vowed there and then to make it up to this incredible woman for as long as she allowed her. In the meantime, she broke out into a silly grin;

"I know, uh, you're not ready for… _that,_ " she said, "but what would you say to a good old-fashioned high-school make-out session?" she asked, a hint of mischievousness lacing her tone but there was a shyness behind the bravado that Lauren found utterly charming.

"I'd say 'I wouldn't know'," she replied, her grin wide to match Bo's, "I never had any make-out sessions in high school, I was too much of nerd. Will you show me?" the innocence with which she asked the question only served to stoke Bo's ardour further as she pictured she quiet, bookish schoolgirl Lauren must have been and wishing that she, herself, could have been the blonde's introduction into the world of romance.

"With pleasure, my love."

The following morning, Lauren had just finished filling up the car with the last of their belongings when she felt a pair of arms snaking around her waist and giving her a cheeky squeeze. She smiled, resting her own hands atop Bo's that splayed protectively over her middle. The Succubus bent to place a light kiss on the slightly shorter woman's shoulder that was clothed only in the thin sheath of her embroidered white wrap.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Lauren murmured contentedly;

"Yep. All good," the blonde said before turning around in the Succubus' arms, wrapping her own about the other woman's hips, all too aware of Chip's distant scrutiny through the motel's windows. "What's the next stop on the itinerary?"

"Pfft, please!" said Bo, scrunching her face, "let's just see how far we get" she grinned before hopping into the driver's seat. "Oh and Lauren?"

"Hmm?" the blonde murmured distractedly as she fiddled with the antiquated seatbelt.

"I love you too!"

The doctor could only gape as Bo hit the accelerator and together they sped off into the fresh morning sun.

 **Little sappiness for all you lovebirds out there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi folks!**

 **Well, I can honestly say that I am completely overwhelmed by the positivity this wee story has been receiving. I'm not going to bore you with another big author's note. Safe to say thanks for staying with me my lovely readers and thanks FrenChi, I was quite pleased with that line so I'm glad you spotted it. Now let's just crack on with our journey. Buckle up in the back!**

 **Chapter Four**

As it happened, Bo's obstinacy had actually worked out quite well for the intrepid pair. Her insistence on carrying on as far as Brandon, misguided though it may perhaps have been in the first instance, was really saving them a whole extra day of travelling by breaking up the journey differently to what they had originally planned.

Jetting along a relatively clear early morning highway, they would be over the Albertan Border in just eleven or so hours- on Lauren's one condition that Bo took plenty of breaks along the way.

Admittedly, crawling out of their warm haven of duvet-built sanctuary had taken a supreme effort; both women content that they had finally reached a good place they would have been perfectly content to have remained buried in their own little private bubble but then Bo joked that Chip might have half-inched one of Lauren's stethoscopes and was probably pressed up against the door with it and somehow the moment was lost, much to the Succubus' amusement as the blonde grimaced in disapproval. Still, Bo couldn't help wonder if Lauren was really more disgusted with the idea of that grease ball getting his mucky mitts on the doctor's precious equipment than she was over the image of him listening in on their private time. The woman was an eternal conundrum and Bo hoped that would never change.

She scanned round at the scenery rushing past them, it wasn't exactly the most inspiring drive she had ever taken. In fact, it was deadly dull, definitely not the prettiest stretch of road but at least she only had to put up with it for a little while. A four-hour drive would bring them straight into Regina where they would take the opportunity to stretch their legs and find some lunch. Thankfully, a quick glance to her right brought an infinitely more attractive view.

Sitting in the passenger side, looking every bit the classic screen siren just like she was Gene Tierney or Rita Hayworth, blonde hair flowing freely behind her in the breeze whipped up by the streaming Camaro, her finely chiselled jaw dimpled by a blissful smile while one of those expert hands shaded her eyes from the high sun sat Doctor Hot Pants herself, tanned skin prickling in the cool zephyr. In an all-too-rare instant of peaceful obliviousness when the doctor's mind wasn't worrying at a hundred different things at once but simply enjoying the moment Bo found herself wondering if this was the real Lauren. The free spirit that lived second-to-second, adventurous, carefree and instinctive, before the Fae, before the Doctor took over full-time and became her sole identity. The woman who took her girlfriend on a chance wild, exotic trip into the unknown lands of the Congo. The young woman who dropped everything to save a whole village of helpless innocents, totally unaware of what it would cost her personally. Bo had believed that the woman was angelic. Now, with the sun's golden rays reflecting in her hair and soulful eyes, she knew it.

She had always marvelled at the other woman's ability to live within the light, despite the darkness that surrounded her which included Bo herself, she guessed. While Bo lived in a dingy clubhouse with barely-there walls and the limited daylight that managed to push through the slatted window boards, Lauren lived in a bright loft where sunlight was allowed to pour in through the voile panels that danced and billowed in the fresh air that swept in through the large French doors. Where Bo's signature outfit relied on dark leathers and rich plum or crimson velour, Lauren dressed simply in the bright clean lines of immaculately tailored shirts and pants. _Not to mention that sexy, sexy lab-coat,_ Bo thought privately.

"Bo? We're nearly at Regina." Lauren's soft voice interrupted her musings as though she had somehow heard her inner ramblings and was bashfully trying to change the subject. Bo flicked her gaze upwards and indeed caught the sign pointing the turnoff for their next stop.

"Uh, yeah, so we are" she said with forced brightness, trying desperately to make it appear as though she had been concentrating the entire time. _Man, that went by fast!_ She kicked herself, _I guess time really does fly when you're having fun…_

She gently eased the aging Camaro off the slip-road towards the town before realising she really didn't have a clue where she was going.

"Um, Lauren?" she asked, "any good ideas?"

The blonde considered for a moment. It was Sunday and she really wasn't in the mood for anywhere busy, full of screaming kids and annoyed parents. This quiet time with Bo had been magical and she was reluctant to break the delicate serenity they had found in each other's company. Then she seemed to light upon an idea suddenly, an almost visible glow beaming from her features.

"How about Wascana Park? I think there's a restaurant there and we can go for a walk in the gardens, take a proper break." _And if they happened to 'come across' the Saskatchewan Science Centre along the way…_ well, she was sure Bo would, well, not exactly object…verbally, anyway, even though she'd heard they had an exhibition on that loosely tied in with the research project she had planned for the days ahead _. Okay, maybe she'd be putting Bo through enough this week…_

"Sounds good!" Bo's enthusiastic agreement broke her out of her thoughts. _Wait, what were they talking about again? Oh…food. Distracted by science again!_

Eventually more signposts led them through the town towards Wascana Parkway and Bo took the slow, meandering trail though the park, the sound of gravel and twigs snapping and crunching under the rumbling weight of the car until the wonderful smells of cooking food wafted through the air, making their mouths water and their stomachs growl in delicious anticipation.

Lauren inhaled the fresh scents of wood and crisp Autumnal air, admiring the array of colours still visible on the already sparse trees whose shedding branches jutted high up into the sky and despite the sun, a light frost lingered on the ground, the tiny icy dewdrops causing the grass to twinkle and glisten in the afternoon light.

She glanced at Bo and couldn't help the strange thought that this place, this time suited the Succubus' personality. To some, Bo was as abrasive and brash as the Winter's hoarfrost but when she turned her eyes on you the sparkle brought you safely in from the storm. She lived in shades of scarlet and Byzantium purple while her skin had that permanent radiance of coming home from the cold. And to Lauren, Bo was homecoming itself. Not that she would ever say any of this to the Succubus. She knew Bo would just laugh her off and call her a nerd but it was okay. She would revel in her private reverie just for a little while until the real world pulled her back with its chaos and its harsh noises and racing-orbit.

The squeal of the brakes brought the Camaro to a rolling stop, the sudden cut of the engine making the near-silence of the park almost deafening and both women took a second to adjust, their bodies almost seeming to catch up with themselves at the abrupt stillness. _That was the downside to road-trips,_ Lauren thought, _the sensation of constant movement was a hard thing for the human body to adapt to._ It was like that odd light-headedness you get after a long-haul flight. The ground is no longer moving beneath you but your head thinks it should be!

Grateful for the opportunity to 'un-cramp' from her driving position, Bo was the first to exit the car, stretching her back just like a cat with her very own feline grace, feeling with relief her vertebrae cracking back into their correct places. Lauren paused, eyeing the Succubus with curiosity and she was sure, no little hint of lust. She was beyond the point of embarrassment now though. Bo was well aware of the blonde's feelings and desires and was not shy in her return of them. Lauren loved Bo. Bo loved Lauren. The simplest of all equations and now there seemed to be very little in their way. _So, what was holding her back?_ She wondered. She was ready to commit to Bo, she knew that and let's face it, she had nothing left to hide physically. The Succubus had given her body a thorough inspection on more than one occasion and hadn't run for the hills. _How would she know when the right time came? Would it simply just come upon them?_ She didn't know but these thoughts plagued her throughout their polite but rather insubstantial conversation over lunch.

After lunch, they decided on a stroll through the recently re-landscaped Queen Elizabeth Gardens. They walked quietly for a while, their fingers entwined tightly between them, the hard ground crunching beneath their booted feet.

"There's something on your mind." Bo stated.

Lauren sighed thoughtfully. There really was no point in trying to bluff, Bo knew her too well.

"Yes" she said finally.

"Anything I can help with?" Bo asked hopefully.

The blonde's lip quirked. In truth, if there was anyone who could help with her dilemma then it would be Bo. But then, that was exactly the problem. Bo was also the focus of the problem. How would the Succubus take it if Lauren chose to air her doubts? Would she feel hurt discussing the doctor's reticence to consummate their burgeoning romance?

"To be honest, yes, you probably could…"

"But?" Bo prodded gently. When Lauren continued to ponder, Bo answered her own question; "but it's about us and you're not sure how I'll take…whatever it is."

Lauren halted their progress, turning to marvel at the Succubus' clear features. When would she ever learn to stop being so surprised at this woman's insight? Bo maybe didn't have degrees coming out of her ears like she did but she had remarkable instincts; an innate understand of human nature than Lauren, with all her years in medicine just could not fathom. On some base level, her intellect was profoundly disturbed but on another level of simply a woman deeply in love it remained another source of awe at the woman in front of her. Reaching forward and taking both of Bo's hands within her own she drew in a deep, steadying breath.

"Bo, there is something but if I tell you that there's nothing wrong, can you accept that I need to get my own head around it first before I can talk about it?"

Bo didn't like it and she saw no reason to pretend otherwise but to her credit, she nodded briefly;

"Yeah, Laur'. I don't like it and you know that," she chuckled, "but take your time."

"I won't leave you hanging too long. I know patience has never exactly been your strong point," Lauren grinned, "I love you Bo Dennis."

"And I love you Doctor Lewis" said Bo, drawing closer to the other woman, gently lifting her fingers from the blonde's grasp and pushing her hair back behind the other woman's ears before leaning in for a kiss. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a tight embrace, arms wrapped firmly about each other's waists and the kiss deepened, the thicker jackets they had donned for their frosty excursion quickly becoming a hindrance. When they finally broke apart for air, their foreheads resting together as they fought to get their breathing under control Lauren came to the realisation that no, she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

The drive over the border into Alberta passed smoothly, made all the quicker by a succession of stolen glances and fleeting touches. Bo was glad they had cleared the air the day before. Cravings still ebbed around her consciousness but deep into the night while the doctor slept soundly at her side, she came to accept that she would always remain hungry for Lauren. Choosing to see this as a positive rather than a negative, in a weird way she felt it sort of gave her a permission to deal with her hunger in other ways, provided she didn't go parading her snacks in front of the other woman. She had no inclination to bed anyone else for the time being and Lauren was right, they could only cross that bridge when they came to it. In the meantime, the only thing that mattered was that Lauren knew she only truly hungered for her.

Dinner at Medicine Hat was pleasant enough but uneventful, both women keen to get back on the road to Calgary where they would find a home for the next few days.

After around nine hours driving, night was steadily beginning to fall. The cool of the evening caused them both to shiver so Bo pulled off the main highway onto a narrow track to pop the top up but when she hopped back into the cab and turned the ignition nothing happened. Succubus and doctor exchanged nervous glances. Bo tried the key again but again the car failed to spring to life. The sky was black above and the Succubus couldn't remember how far they were from the nearest town. They each checked their phones; nothing. Bo swallowed and made to unlock the door again, surely there had to a house somewhere in this godforsaken countryside! But as she lunged into the chill night, she felt Lauren grasp at her wrist.

"Bo? Stay…"

 **This chapter was just a bit of a ramble to be honest but I hope you still enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 **Well, I am both delighted and pleasantly surprised with the reaction to the last chapter, I'm so happy you liked it and your reviews are wonderfully written. I must admit, I wasn't sure I was entirely happy with that last instalment- lots of emotions packed into such a small space that I wondered if I had actually done them justice.**

 **Apologies for the long wait, I've had a lot of new situations to get used to over the last wee while and I wanted to make sure I was in the right headspace to get this chapter right. Anyway, it's been a tough day today and I need a bit of escapism which means you guys get a new instalment. Done a bit of playing around with the format of this one. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

 _"Bo? Stay…"_

I felt the achingly familiar grasp of her fingers about my wrist, guiding me back into the driver's side chair, the ancient leather creaking as it shifted beneath my weight, now distinct in the silence that had abruptly settled within the car now that the engine had cut, the sounds of other passing motorists too far in the distance to notice.

The sudden brightness of Lauren's aura began to expand exponentially, reaching across the centre console to envelope me in its comforting yet impassioning heat. Daring a glance to the side, I found myself met by her soft, gentle gaze. That look just exactly how I remembered but there was something new and different about her. Stronger. More resolved. As though the past few days together had solidified something within her own mind. She was no longer the hesitant, tentative woman I had been coming to discover since her recent ordeals at the hands of both the Ash and the Garuda.

For a while now, I had been so afraid that the well-contained powerhouse I had come to respect and admire so much had been lost for good. I feared that the repeated knocks to this woman's confidence had finally become too much but looking at her in that one crystallised moment, my doubts fizzled away to nothing. Here again was that glimmer of self-assurance, simmering just beneath hazel eyes that glistened in the narrow glow from a rising moon.

"Lauren?" I tried cautiously as though she possessed all the timidity of a deer about to bolt.

She smiled, her features full of hope, then shook her head, a flush rising in her cheeks and I had to swallow the instant rise of panic in my throat. "I guess it looks we're stuck here for a while," I said, searching for anything to break the tension, "and I don't know how to fix cars." I chuckled, a little self-deprecatingly.

"Bo, I know I've been holding back lately. I just…I needed to be sure…that I could…that we…" She trailed off uncertainly, her face dipping behind a curtain of hair in a movement I hadn't witnessed in a long time.

I took a slow, steadying breath, working my way through what Lauren had just said.

"And are you? Sure, I mean?" I asked quietly, desperately trying to not let the fear show in my voice but I needn't have worried. When she finally tilted her face up to meet mine it was broken with a wide grin.

"Yes Bo, I am more than ready."

I leant forward and slipped my hand around the back of Lauren's head, lightly curling my fingers about the fine hairs at the base of her neck, urging her forward, quietly amused at the brief look of disappointment when instead of her lips I moved to place a kiss on her forehead.

Snickering under my breath, I pulled back just enough to clamber into the back seat, stretching into the exposed trunk space to yank a chequered blanket out from under our stack of luggage and spreading it across the ice-cold fabric. Rummaging about in one of the bags, I snatched Lauren's puffy travel pillow and propped it up against the passenger side door panel. _Thank god that woman always comes prepared!_

My own outstretched fingers welcomed my doctor onto the back seat where she laid out beside me, the pressure of her body so warm and inviting against mine.

XXX

I don't know how many moments passed while Bo and I simply lay there gazing at each other, exchanging feather-light touches over the mixture of textures still encasing our bodies. Somehow these quiet seconds already felt more intimate than the times we had already made love in the past. I guess it was a funny thing really; in all those times, we had never confessed our love but it was still implicit in the way we were with each other- the way we moved together. We might never have said it but…it _was_ love.

And then there we lay, pressed up against one another in the tight confines of Bo's beloved Camaro and we _had_ said it. Did it feel different?

Our touches gradually grew more intense, the fingers that slid over fabric now gripped and bunched at the material as we squeezed ever-closer; our noses bumping and our lips brushing as hot, laboured breath flowed from one to the other, finally meeting in a series of short, fleeting kisses and I could feel Bo's eyelashes fluttering against my cheeks. Then Bo shuffled, lifting herself to hover above me, resting her weight on a pair of deceptively strong forearms.

"Thought it was about time for my turn to be on top" she laughed breezily.

I smirked as if to say _'you think so, Succubus?'_ but I figured I'd allow her the illusion of control…for a little while, anyway. Instead, I let my fingers trail over one silken sleeve mumbling 'Brachioradialis…Supinator…Flexor Carpi Radialus…"

"Why doctor, are you trying to seduce me by way of the geek-speak?" her voice a deep satin and I couldn't help the sound of pleasure that escaped my lips. Much to my chagrin, she eased back so I could see her smug grin of satisfaction before slowly nudging my knees apart and settling her hips into the cradle of my thighs. "It's working, by-the-way" she continued to murmur intently into my ear, the vibration causing a pleasant tingle to shiver all the way down to my toes. _God, I loved this woman._

I could feel the strain of her muscles as she fought to keep her greater mass from crushing me while she began to place tender kisses down the side of my neck, intimately familiar with all those wonderful sweet spots that would hold me at her mercy for as long as she wished. Then suddenly I found myself aggrieved when she abruptly raised up once more and I immediately mourned the loss of her warmth;

"Lauren? Look at me baby. Please? Just for a second."

With an effort, I managed to open my eyes to find Bo's searching gaze, the concentration in her face penetrating my carefully sculpted walls in a way that only she could. But it had been her voice. Something in the way he had asked told me that something was deeply troubling my beloved Succubus and that despite her predilection for intimacy, we'd be going no further until it was off her chest. Which, coincidently, was exactly where I wanted to be anyway…and I don't like to share.

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, really just an excuse to stroke my fingers across one finely chiselled cheekbone, needing to prolong the contact in some way.

"Bo, whatever it is, you can tell me. You can ask me anything you want and I will give you an honest answer." I said, trying for reassurance.

"I just…I need to know why you had to hold back so much and why suddenly everything's okay. What's changed?"

I sighed and smoothed my free hand over scapula soothingly, giving myself a second to organise my scattered thoughts.

"I promised you I would tell you the truth and I will but I need you to really hear me Bo." At her nod of nervous agreement, I continued steadily; "I had to be sure that we…could really be an _us,"_ I said, gesturing between us, "I know how important sex is to both of us. In your case, you _literally_ can't live without it but I want more than just sex. When we've been together in the past it's been almost out of necessity- there was always a reason for it. I don't wanna be intimate with you just because I'm under orders or because the world is about to end. I want to be with _you_ Bo and up until the last couple of days I didn't even know if that was really possible. In truth, it's not in a Succubus' nature to be intimate with only one person. I love you Bo Dennis…and I know that somewhere along the line I'm going to have to be practical about your need to feed but right now, I just want you. I guess what's changed is that…now I'm secure in how you feel about me to. That's all that really matters. I know now that this," I said, placing my hand over her heart, "belongs to me. I can learn to live with everything that comes with being in love with a Succubus over time…but I'm certain that I don't want to continue my existence without you any longer."

Then words became an intrusion.

XXX

The first thing I noticed in the cloudy pre-dawn was the stiff ache in my back and for several seconds I wondered just what the hell I was doing squashed into the back seat of my car. Then I felt the weight pressing down on my chest and glanced down to the blonde curls splayed liberally over my boobs and I couldn't help but grin as memories of the night before came rushing to the forefront of my mind.

"Wow" I whispered, stroking my fingers over as much of Lauren as I could reach from our cramped position. I could just about remember falling asleep, insisting that she sleep on top where I could lay our one blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm and I winced then as I became aware of the way the black leather of the seats stuck to my skin. I began delicately trying to peel myself away while desperately trying not to wake my sleeping human- _god knows she'd earned it,_ I thought smugly.

But clearly, I hadn't been careful enough and I felt the tingle of her murmuring against my chest before she helpfully slipped a sleepy hand under my back and pushed down against the sticky leather, helping me prize my body from the sweat-made glue.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Mmm, sorry, you okay?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm fine" I said, placing a kiss to her crown.

"You should let me take a look at that later…I am a doctor aft'r all." She continued to chatter.

"Sleep baby, we have time."

XXX

As it happened, when Lauren inspected my back much later, she found several angry-looking welts where the dampness had irritated my skin. Not that I was complaining…it was fascinating experimenting with new uses for all of Lauren's medical lotions and potions.

By the time either of us were ready to get moving the sun was already high in the sky and both of us were starving. I volunteered to go off in search of either a phone signal or at least somewhere that showed signs of life while Lauren remained with the car, albeit under protest.

Eventually I came across a farm house where the guy knew a local mechanic. When he finally turned up about an hour after we called him, I practically had to drag him to my poor stricken car. Although, admittedly, I was at least grateful that it gave the farmer's wife time to load up my arms with food for us. I almost felt guilty when she refused to take any money from me. Not that I actually _had_ any money but at least I could have given her a little thrill when I used my powers of persuasion on her. That's what kept my conscience clear, after all- even though I couldn't pay for things, I think what they really get is even better!

We did eventually make it back to the Camaro though, Lauren and I munching contentedly on our scrounged breakfast-cum-lunch while the mechanic tinkered with the engine.

I hopped out the car when the bonnet finally slammed shut, watching him clean his hands with an old rag.

"So, uh, will she run now?"

"Yeah, I changed out the spark plugs- have you ever actually changed them? Those things were fried, I'm not surprised she conked out…there again," he said, eyeing Lauren through the windshield with just a touch more of a leer than I liked, "maybe you aren't either" he winked, jumping back into his own truck, chuckling heartily as he sped off.

I turned around to find Lauren with a very interesting expression that I didn't quite recognise crossing her features.

 **Well there you go guys. I had originally intended on making this chapter a bit more of an M but to be honest, I felt in the end, that it didn't really need it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I know this one was quite short and again, I'm sorry for the delay, will try and update again soon.**

 **Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

 **Well, I hope you weren't *too* disappointed with the last chapter, I know it wasn't perhaps what some of you were expecting from me. I know that most of you would have probably preferred it if I'd gone straight to M but there is method in the madness. There are some really wonderful M-Rated fics out there and my own last two stories have both been M but I just wanted to go a slightly different way this time. I am a bit of an old-fashioned romantic and I sometimes find that these days we're all just a bit** _ **too**_ **over-sexed, to the point where we're disappointed when we don't see a bit of rampant flesh on our screens or in our reading so I kinda wanted to use a little bit of restraint with the last scene and just really focus on the building intimacy between our girls- which was also why I chose to do it in first person too. I do love your reviews though and always appreciate your feedback. It's thoughtful and encouraging and I love you guys for it. I have a half-idea for a little M-Rated action later though so stick with me folks!**

 **Chapter Six**

The Camaro bumped along the Albertan highway towards Calgary, the craggy snow-capped mountains ahead, glistening under a pale afternoon sky a most welcoming sight but Bo's mind continued to flash through images from the night before.

Brushes of silky naked flesh still tingled along her skin, a wisp of blonde hair caressing her cheek and the way Lauren's fingers had felt slipping through her… _well_ …Bo bit her lip, tantalised by the trace of memory. As a Succubus, she was hardly a prude by nature but there was just something that felt so crass about thinking of Lauren as a series of body parts, as though is somehow cheapened an encounter that had been, in her mind, a beautiful union. When Lauren had touched her, it wasn't just with desire although the doctor's wanting of her had been undeniable but there was a tenderness too…almost a reverence in the way the blonde used the pads of her fingers, focused entirely on drawing out every ounce of pleasure from the Succubus' body with that expression of a scientist considering her hypothesis before precisely manipulating her experiment and meticulously cataloguing the results. Never before had Bo been so content to play 'lab rat' to Lauren's scrutiny.

Speaking of scrutiny, a quick glance to her right confirmed that said doctor was still eyeing her with that same quizzical stare she'd maintained since they had left their 'overnight accommodation' just outside Medicine Hat. Fortunately, they only had about another couple of hours to go before they reached Calgary where they could rest their heads properly for a few days and go enjoy exploring. Hopefully Lauren would soon forget whatever was playing on her mind if Bo could only distract her enough although in all honesty she remained sceptical. Lauren's powers of concentration far outmatched her own, and regardless of whatever feminine wiles Bo could exploit in the short-term, the doctor would inevitably get back around to the subject eventually- probably when Bo was at her most post-coital state of defencelessness. The blonde had an uncanny gift for selecting her spots.

Bo huffed loudly, deciding perhaps that it might be best to get it over and done with before Lauren could get the upper her hand without her even realising what had happened.

"Lauren, you feel like telling me what's bothering you?"

"Huh?" The doctor seemed to abruptly snap out of whatever haze her big brain had been in by the sudden sound of Bo's voice.

Bo smirked… _Check._

"Well you've not stopped giving me that weird look since we started driving. Something's obviously bothering you."

"Well, y'know, technically _we_ haven't been driving anywhere" Lauren grinned.

 _Okay…_ Bo thought, _Touché, nice dodge Doc._ Still, at least she figured she couldn't be in _that_ much trouble if Lauren was still kidding around with her, right?

"Okay," she drawled in response, "but you've still got something bubbling away in that huge mind."

"When did you get so wise, Succubus?" Lauren teased.

"Uh, at the same time you became the artful dodger, _Hew-mon_ " she said in a truly terrible Quark-like impression. For a moment, Lauren just looked at her a askance before a silly grin broke out over her features.

"You really were paying attention during that Star Trek Marathon I made you sit through the other night?" she asked incredulously.

"Course I was, Laur'. It's something you love, that makes it important" said Bo, lifting a hand from the gearstick to link tightly with Lauren's own that was resting on the doctor's thigh. Lauren felt a wonderful warmth spread throughout her body, both at Bo's admission as well as the reassurance of skin-to-skin contact through their twined fingers. "So, you gonna tell me?" she pressed, once again breaking the blonde from her thoughts.

Lauren glanced off out the passenger-side window for a moment and for the second time in twenty-four hours, Bo felt herself swallowing down a wave of Lauren-induced panic. But then then she caught the rising of her… _lover's?_ shoulders as the blonde took in a deep breath before resolutely turning back to face her;

"Bo, did you plan last night?"

 _Oh boy…_

 **Alright, don't hate me but I did kinda want to torture you guys just the teeniest, tiniest bit because I know how much you're all wondering just where I'm going to take our girls. Short update just to make sure you're all still paying attention ;-) ;-) ;-)**

 **Hey, who doesn't love a bit of suspense?**

 **Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all!**

 **I know this story's been on hiatus for quite some time and I can only apologise. I know some of you caught my little one-shot the other night where I mentioned that real life's been a bit overwhelming lately and I just honestly haven't had the time nor the willpower to sit down and write anything. However, I have a long night ahead of me. I've just trudged back in weary boots to my small but pleasantly warm office (read; shed-adjacent-type-cabin-thingy that's falling to bits!) from doing my rounds out on the harbour. For some reason, I always find being out on the jetty getting drenched and peering at all the tiny lights just managing to poke through the thick fog quite inspiring for some odd reason. It's what prompted my one-shot the other night so I'm hoping it'll work the same way now.**

 **By-the-way, it's nowhere near as** _ **romantic**_ **as it sounds- I spend my nights ducking about under boats and listening to the wind battering at the rigging above my head all the while hoping and praying that tonight isn't the night that something heavy decides to land on my head!**

 **Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me- I've said it before and I'll say it again; I have the best readers on FanFic!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _"Bo, did you plan last night?"_

 _ **Oh boy…**_

 __ _'Uh-oh',_ thought Bo, a sensation of panic rising hard and fast in her throat.

"Uh, what do you mean hon?" she asked all too innocently, grimacing at the annoyingly coincidental shift in the clouds above. All of a sudden, the heavens opened and a driving rain began to batter at the Camaro's windscreen. She did _**not**_ appreciate the irony as she swatted haphazardly at the controls and releasing a growl at the immediate teeth-grating squeak of the wipers that had seen better days much like the rest of the old clunker.

"You know exactly what I mean Bo. I heard what that mechanic said," replied Lauren testily, "did you know the car was probably going to give out somewhere on this trip?"

"No Lauren, I don't have a crystal ball stuffed under this baby," she said, pointing to the same velvety corset she had been wearing since the previous day, "these girls are all mine" she chuckled impishly but the doctor wasn't in the mood for jokes.

She knew it was cynical and she felt terrible for even thinking it but then, she also knew the nature of Succubae. Had been intimately acquainted with such on several memorable occasions in fact and as much as she wanted to think better of Bo she _had_ to know;

"Bo, I'm not mad," she only half lied. No one who has ever potentially been conned into someone else's bed was ever completely happy with the idea, "but…I don't get what that guy meant. Didn't you get the car checked before we set off on this little adventure?"

"Umm…no?" Bo mumbled, barely audible over the loud shushing of tyre on wet tarmac while her gaze remained firmly fixed on the road ahead.

"Bo?" Lauren persisted with just a hint of severity creeping in around the edge of her tone to which the Succubus visibly winced, not quite matching the deliberately casual shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, maybe…I…umm…kinda did?"

Despite herself, Lauren was actually beginning to quite enjoy watching the younger woman squirm just a little. There weren't many things that could rattle the nerves of the notoriously badass Bo Dennis. The Doctor was secretly a little thrilled that she, lowly human, could have such a profound effect on the unshakable Succubus. Though, sensibly, she would perhaps keep these secret observations to herself for now. Still, the thought made her give a chuckle to herself and for a second, Bo's ears perked up at the sound;

"What?" smiled Bo, joining in on the laughter uncertainly but the blonde quickly clamped down on her giggling and with the practiced ease of a doctor, schooled her features back to the picture of sobriety.

 _Well, she wasn't going to let the other woman off the hook_ _ **just**_ _yet._

"Bo, what do you mean you kinda got the car checked? Surely if you thought the engine would suddenly fry on us mid-trip you've have gotten it fixed?" she asked, "well wouldn't you?" she pressed when no answer was forthcoming.

"Maybe, yeah, I should have but…" the Succubus trailed off, not sure whether or not Lauren would really want the truth.

"But what, Bo?"

Bo sighed forlornly. _Okay, maybe she does,_ she thought even as she felt a crimson heat flush in her cheeks.

"I couldn't afford it," Bo blurted and for a second Lauren checked her response in confusion;

"But Bo," she began.

"I couldn't thrall the guy, Lauren" the Succubus interrupted grunted, more from embarrassment than ire.

"Your powers, are you…?" asked Lauren, immediately grabbing for the nearest scientific straw.

"No!" Bo huffed, "my powers are just fine," she paused for a moment, gathering her facts, "the truth is Kenzi wanted me to go and see a guy she knows," she continued to which Lauren immediately began to roll her eyes in response but Bo spotted the look before she could stop herself. "It's not like that Laur'. He's a kid made good. He umm…he knew Kenzi out on the streets way back when. Anyway, long-story-short, he got caught trying to fence some stolen alloys. The cops thought he could learn more if they turned him over to the guy that owned the garage he stole 'em from. Turned out he had a knack for fixing things so this guy paid for him to train as a mechanic then come work for him and it's kept him on the straight and narrow.

So…Kenzi practically begged me to go see this kid about the car. I knew I had some cash and I thought it would be enough to fix anything that was likely to fall off anytime soon but turned out…not so much. I thought about it. I did but…I just couldn't cheat this kid. I really thought the plugs would last until I could get us something better or at least find some schmuck I would feel so guilty about thrilling next time. I really did Laur'."

Lauren, who had remained stunned into silence throughout Bo's story swallowed hard and continued to stare at the passing scenery, all vivid greens and dewy from the rain that was steadily beginning to clear.

"I know I shouldn't have done it Lauren," Bo's voice broke through the doctor's reverie once again, "you just really needed this trip. We both did and I don't regret a thing. Except that I think I've hurt you now. Laur'?" she prodded, "Lauren? Are you even listening to me at all?"

But when the blonde finally turned to face her, Bo found the evidence of unshed tears in the other woman's watery hazel eyes.

"Every time I think that I can't fall for you anymore, I do, Bo Dennis," she smiled softly, "underneath all that front you really are just the sweetest, kindest… _human…_ person I have ever met and I am so glad… _so glad_ that you came into my life and I am so sorry I overreacted."

"It's okay," Bo replied easily and Lauren wondered again at the sheer embodiment of contradictions before her. On the one hand, Bo could hold a grudge like no other, a fact of which Lauren was personally familiar but then on the other, she could also be the most forgiving and trusting of beings when perhaps she had the least reason to be. She found herself perpetually flummoxed and she hoped to god that would never change. If she were to believe in such a divine creature, that is. She was, after all, a scientist first and foremost.

XXXX

The rest of the day's drive towards Calgary passed in a fairly companionable quiet, both women contain to fixate on the beautiful views each new turn in the road brought. Besides, lord-knew Bo was not always the most patient nor empathic woman but she had long-ago learned when Lauren's mind was worrying away at something and had decided to give the doctor peace to work out whatever it was that still seemed to be niggling at her.

Groaning slightly, she made a poor go at cracking her aching spine back to where it was supposed to be, grateful that she didn't have all that much driving to do after their impromptu night in the backseat of the car. Chancing a sly glance to her right, she could see Lauren pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth in that adorable way she did when she was trying to solve a problem. She wished there was something she could do to assuage the other woman's doubts, she really did but she also knew that any attempt would likely meet with resistance and/or failure. It wasn't that she hadn't been hurt by Lauren's tacit accusation that morning but it was done now and she was over it. For Lauren, she knew, these things just seemed to take longer; her analytical brain chewing away at that bone from every angle until there was nothing left but marrow. It was the scientist, she supposed. Every tiny little thing had to "figured out" then catalogued away.

XXXX

Another hour or so brought them haltingly into the centre of Calgary; its bright lights and the queues of traffic with their honking horns and the blaring sounds of the stores felt incredible jarring after the tranquillity of the road, albeit with the background chug-chugging of the Camaro which neither women really noticed much anymore.

A quick check online found them a hotel in the town centre which, while a touch on the swanky side for either of their tastes was at least a bed for the night. Truth-be-told, Bo could have done with somewhere quieter but it was only for a quick stopover before hitting the spectacular Icefields Parkway, through Banff and onto Jasper, their final destination at last.

Bo flopped fully-clothed onto the luxurious king-sized bed, tossing about fitfully and desperately trying to use the duvet to block out the noise of the street below. But then the gentle intonations of Lauren humming away contentedly in the shower wafted over from the far corner of the room and slowly, Bo lowered the pillow she currently had pressed against her ear while she listened. Suddenly all the noise and the aggravation that had been plaguing her since they had first arrived in Calgary seemed to melt away to nothing.

Earlier, they had shared what was, admittedly, a rather sumptuous meal in the hotel restaurant- at Lauren's insistent expense before playfully arguing about whether a late-lunch-cum-early-dinner should properly be known as a 'dunch' or a 'linner' on the way back to their well-appointed suite and Bo had naively thought that maybe life had once again returned to normal all by itself. But then the door to the room had closed and the doctor abruptly had that same strained look on her face and had immediately excused herself to the bathroom.

The Succubus was broken out of her musings by the click of that same bathroom door and her attention sparked as she watched her love emerge from the light now flooding out from behind her. She stayed quiet as Lauren went about the business of towelling and brushing out her damp-darkened blonde locks, stuck to her scalp with the weight of the water. The fluffy terrycloth guest robe looked warm and inviting but the Succubus dared not move from her place on the bed. She watched, mesmerised, as with a few deft strokes of the brush by those skilled hands, Lauren's curls began to spring back to life, framing the other woman's face in that angelic way like a picture of one of those saints her adoptive mother used to show her every Sunday when she dragged the unwilling Bo off to church, all benevolent and serene. But then maybe the troubled brow this evening was the giveaway.

Finally, Lauren made her way over to the bed, the dip of the well-upholstered mattress hardly noticeable as the older woman settled beside Bo on top of the covers, her lean body still encased in the robe and Bo had to fight her most primal urge to rip the thick fabric away and leave Lauren exposed to her advances.

 _God, no-wonder she got scared this morning. You're an animal Dennis!_ Bo chided herself.

"I'm so sorry Bo." Lauren said quietly into the space between them.

"Lauren, honey, you already said 'sorry' earlier so…unless there's something I don't know about, you have nothing else to be sorry for" replied Bo soothingly with far more control than she was feeling inside.

"But I do Bo. I thought the worst of you when you've given me no reason to. You've been so patient with me," she continued, turning to look at the younger woman, "so patient and kind and loving…you didn't deserve that."

"It would help if I knew why" said Bo after a long moment's pause. Lauren shrugged hesitantly;

"I guess I'm still feeling a lot more vulnerable than I thought I was. I thought I was ready for what happened last night and please don't think I regret it, at all!" she rushed in what she hoped was reassurance, "last night was so beautiful Bo. It was wonderful…but then when the morning came…I got scared again. And then when I heard what that man said to you when we left, it just gave rise to all those doubts…all those nasty voices in my head and I just couldn't make them be quiet."

In that moment, the usually so poised and accomplished woman sound so small and fragile…so much like a frightened child that Bo could do nothing but reach forward to take her into a tight hold, allowing her to fall apart while she held her together.

"Those voices have been put there by evil masters Lauren. Years of them telling you you're not good enough, that you are worth less. But honey, that's not you," she muttered in Lauren's ear, "god, it's no wonder you don't know where your head's at or how to feel. You've been through hell for so long…I can't even imagine…and here you are, with me, one of them."

"No Bo!" exclaimed Lauren vehemently, raised her head to look the other woman square in the face and Bo could see the fire in the blonde's eyes as she spoke; "you are _**not**_ one of them Bo. You will _**never**_ be one of them. You are the bravest and most decent person I have ever met. Human or Fae…and I love you."

"Well…what?" Bo broke off, "you…love me?"

"Yes Bo" said Lauren shyly, retreating behind the curtain of hair that hung loose about her features but Bo was already tucking it back behind the other woman's ear.

"You don't have to hide anymore Laur', least of all from me. Never. Hide. From. Me."

The doctor nodded weakly at Bo's words and the Succubus found the mix of hope and fear waiting in her expression so utterly beguiling.

"You don't have to hide from me because I love you too and I will _always_ be here to put you back together again…even if you do think I'm like a dirty old man" she chuckled.

At first Lauren wasn't quite sure whether to laugh along or not, wondering if Bo was still upset over the whole debacle but then Bo's laugh grew heartier at the look on Lauren's face and soon the pair of them were rolling around on the bed in fits of hysterics until eventually, they had no idea what they were even laughing at, just merely content that they were together and for a while, at least, they could be happy.

 **I wasn't quite sure where I was leaving this one in all honesty but this felt like a good place. Also, I just want to say a quick 'thank you' to someone who left me an absolutely amazing review on Heavenly Creatures. I'm sorry but I don't have any way of referring to you other than "guest" but I could not have been more flattered by your comparisons. I can only hope you are reading this but I will also put a notice on Close to Home whenever I eventually get around to updating it. Thank you so much, I will definitely look up the text you mentioned too. As always, thanks to my lovely regulars who keep me writing (albeit slowly), you wonderful, wonderful people. Ooh, I promise, more about the actual 'road trip' in this next instalment. I kinda made a rod for my own back with the cliffhanger on the last chapter then had to find a way to play it out. Hope it was okay.**

 **Mwah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not quite such a long wait for this one thankfully. Huge thanks as ever for the lovely Dragonfly00, Joannrbb, Bahh and of course a warm welcome to BlytheConner1 as well as all those hitting the follow/favourite buttons- you guys are keeping me writing! Oh and I've kicked up the rating just a notch to a T for this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

"It's going to rain" she heard Bo's voice distantly somewhere in the space behind her shoulder as she stared deeply into the landscape ahead.

They'd arrived in Banff quite late in the day having had a bit of an, albeit pleasantly, delayed start from Calgary. Unbeknownst to Lauren, the night before, Bo had somehow _persuaded_ the kindly young girl on the reception desk at the hotel to give them a late check-out against the company's policy. She had opted not to think too hard about how far said 'persuasion' might have gone as both women badly needed the extra rest but the awareness that the Succubus had not been feeding properly since they left Toronto had not drifted far from her consciousness.

Still, the morning had all-in-all been incredibly pleasurable; the extra time luxuriating in the super-king-sized bed had been wonderful with the experience capped off with a breakfast of heavenly pastries and sweet delights brought to them still warm from the kitchen. By silent mutual agreement, neither woman made mention of the previous day's trials, instead simply filling each other's mouths with the delicious treats while talking about nothing in particular.

The drive up to Banff National Park had been, thankfully, uneventful, both Lauren and Bo marvelling at the spectacular mountain scenery that brightened the windscreen of the Camaro anew with each deft turn in the road. It wasn't until they reached the hotel where they would spend the next few days that Lauren came to realise exactly what her Succubus lover had blown the bulk of her car-fixing budget on. Seemingly from nowhere, the iconic Fairmont Chateau swung into view and for long moments the blonde merely gaped. _Surely Bo hasn't…_ she thought with childlike wonder but then this was Bo, a woman who, by her very nature, lived and died by the sword of romance. A grand sweeping gesture was exactly in-character for the Succubus.

So caught up was she in the epic scale of the fairy tale-like façade that Bo had to practically carry her inside along with their bags, which included all of the heavy research equipment the doctor had brought along "for fun".

But even after the long drive and getting settled in the capacious suite overlooking the glasslike Lake Louise with its crystalline waters that sparkled in the snow-capped reflections from the surrounding mountains that Bo had conned, sorry, _thralled_ the staff into giving them, the blonde still found herself feeling restless and announced that she was going for a short walk. But it seemed the short walk had turned into a mini-hike and it was halfway up one of those mountains that Bo found her a few hours later.

"Bo, do you ever feel like you don't have room to breathe?" Asked Lauren, continuing her vigil into the tranquil waters of the lake now far below, the icy alpine air stinging her nose and burning her lungs as she fought against the weight in her chest that had only become apparent in the serenity offered by the hills and the pine trees that stretched towards the darkening sky.

"I guess," replied Bo uncertainly, "I guess yeah. I mean, god-knows I love Kenzi to death but sometimes she really is like that kid sister you just wanna give a dollar to and tell her to go find the ice-cream guy." She continued, stepping tentatively closer to the other woman who obviously had something on her mind, mindful of the leaves that crunched obscenely underfoot in the silence, "sometimes I miss those days on the road, y'know? When I was on the run. Not the loneliness or the endless guilt over the terrible things I did but…the being out there on my own, having space, doing what I needed or wanted when I needed or wanted to…the freedom. Yeah, I miss that sometimes."

"The difference between loneliness and being alone," the blonde smiled sadly, wrapping her arms a little tighter around her torso in a vain attempt to stave off the evening chill just a little longer, "I've done some terrible things too Bo," she said quietly.

"Wait, Laur'…"

"No Bo…you don't know…you don't know the things I've done, the things I did before…before I came to the Fae, you don't know, you don't know…" she trailed off helplessly, taking a moment to compose herself once more she swallowed hard; "you and I have a lot more in common than you think Bo and sometimes the weight of it all…I just can't bare it. I feel like everything's on top of me and I can't…I can't breathe Bo" she husked breathlessly as she began frantically rubbing the pads of her fingers across her sternum desperately.

Bo rushed forward and gripped the doctor forcefully, pressing the palm of her left hand flat against Lauren's chest while her other arm held the blonde's shoulders;

"Breathe with me baby, just breathe, that's it…" she coaxed gently, inhaling deeply until Lauren slowly tuned in to the Succubus' steady rhythm, flooded with relief when the tightness surrounding her lungs began to ease.

"I'm a scientist. I should be able to deal with all of this; if not emotionally then logically at least."

"Hey, you've had a lot to deal with, like, _a lot_. I don't know how you've done it all these years. You're so strong honey. I'm supposed to be this all-powerful Fae and I'm nowhere near as strong as you. You'll get there. _We_ will get there. Together. I promise" said Bo soothingly.

If there was nothing tender in the kiss as Lauren spun around, gripping the Succubus' face tightly in both of her hands as she pressed her lips almost painfully against those of the other woman's then it spoke of emotion, of passions still yet unqualified with words. As the rain began to splatter down on them through the canopy of trees one kiss led straight into the next, mouths grew hungrier while heavy droplets trailed down cheeks and dripped down necks, soaking all-too-thin fabrics, though not thin enough for Lauren, it seemed as she pressed her lover into the nearest tree, ripping away at the lacing of Bo's signature corset with cold-tremulous fingers.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Bo's voice hitched in her throat.

"What I want" Lauren growled resolutely, recognising that tell-tale spark of azure in the Succubus' eyes that told her how much her love enjoyed this rarely-seen side of the composed scientist. "and you are going to take something that you want" she whispered before attacking Bo's neck with her lips, nipping occasionally with her teeth.

"Laur'?" asked Bo, struggling to maintain a hold of her senses.

"I know you've been holding back Bo. You've haven't been feeding properly since we left home. You think I don't see the toll it takes on you?" said Lauren, suddenly pulling back to stare deep into the other woman's swirling irises, observing the slightly pallid complexion and the darkening under her eyes with gentle fingers. Yet this strength of will and her persistence to do anything just to make Lauren happy made her the most beautiful woman in the world; "take some Bo. Please?" she implored, her voice immediately softening, "I know I can't give you everything you need but please, just let me?"

Those three little words echoing from a time so long ago when Succubus and Human had been two very different people seemed to spark something in the younger woman as she reached forward and pulled the blonde into a firm embrace, lowering them both into the sodden ground beneath their feet. Lauren had invaded her spirit between the scent of her shampoo mingling with that of damp earth and growing things, the heat that radiated out from her flesh and enveloped her, welcoming her into the doctor's body, to the texture in the whorls of her fingers as she touched her rapidly slickening skin, Bo was lost.

The next few hours were tender and affirming yet felt thrilling and slightly illicit. Both women revelled in the other's body, restricted by the rain-soaked tightness of their clothing with bits of twig and foliage digging into awkward places they found joy and hilarity in equal measure while experimenting with something new.

For the first time in she couldn't remember how long, Lauren took control of her own happiness and pleasure while simultaneously giving Bo something the Succubus had desired and craved. By the time the rain had tailed off to just an overall dampness that hung heavily in the highland air and the two women lay together in perfect contentment, both absurdly felt as though they had accomplished something and perhaps they had. For Lauren, she felt powerful, as though she had regained some measure of assertiveness through the timidity that had been beaten into her by the Fae. She had wanted something and she had taken it. She had given her love a gift because she had chosen to do so. She had never spoken it aloud to Bo but the truth was, she had always felt rather tainted after their first time. That first night they had made love, although she had yearned for it with every fibre of her being, the fact was, she had gone through with it under orders from the Ash and while Bo had long ago forgiven her, Lauren had continued to feel somehow stained by the experience.

For Bo, she had learned that it was okay to let someone else close. To allow someone she loved and trusted to take the reins. Even when she had been with Dyson, despite his innate strength and the power of the Wolf's physique it was she who had dictated the pace of their encounters, she who had gone to him when she had needed it. Here was a woman ostensibly weaker and yet she had torn down every one of Bo's defences with a single flick of her wrist, had shown her that it was okay to trust, okay to fall because she no-longer had to be the one to do the catching. And Lauren had given her something extraordinary too. The tiny, measured sips of Chi had brought a new closeness and an even more intimate knowledge of each other. She had felt Lauren's fears, her insecurities, the pain of her past but she had also felt the depth of her strength, the intensity she brought to everything she did in life and suddenly Bo realised that although she may be human, Lauren was strong enough to catch her.

They had achieved something on this mountainside. Wherever their paths took them in the future, from here on out they would start with an equal footing.

 **This chapter could have probably been a little longer but I felt this was quite a good place to leave it for now.**

 **Love and Light as always!**


End file.
